Traición
by Sasura No Chikako
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi era el lider mafioso que todos querían tener, pero, ¿Qué pensarían sus guardianes si él mata a alguien?/¿Por qué lo abandonan?¿Le estan dando la espalda?/Tsuna ha hecho una promesa y debe irse de ese universo/-Yo soy Monkey D Luffy y me convertiré, ¡en el próximo Rey de los Piratas!/-Quiero comenzar de nuevo/-¡Tsuna!¡Hemos regresado por ti!/¿Mis guardianes,Reborn?


**Intentare hacer este fic lo más emocionante posible. Por cierto esto el de un contenido LEVE de yaoi... no se preocupen que no será mucho... esto lo hago por una amiga que le gusta mucho ese género. En todo caso yo avisare si hay algún cambio  
**

_**Traición**_

_**Prologo**_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi era el mejor jefe que alguien pudiera querer dentro de la mafia, hasta que llego ese desastroso día. El día en que tuvo que__** matar**__ para salvar a sus guardianes._

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero para Tsunayoshi no era del todo bueno; su intuición le decía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, y estaba en lo correcto. Ese día le llegaron avisando que un espía de una familia enemiga se había infiltrado y que tenía que ir a ver ese asunto para lograr un acuerdo entre ambos líderes mafiosos.

**Todo iba bien**

Hasta que de pronto todo se complico y Tsunayoshi se vio obligado a separarse de sus guardianes. Estaba en el living de la mansión, al parecer lo esperaban; puesto que había una taza de té encima del escritorio, además de que su enemigo estaba -muy tranquilamente cabe a decir- sentado tomando del té de otra taza.

El décimo capo Vongola se sentó en la silla, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro. Reborn le había enseñado a no perder la calma en ningún momento y mantener su actitud de Jefe para tratar con estos tipo de casos.

-¡Oh! Tsunayoshi- kun ya has llegado, menos mal, me estaba comenzando a aburrir.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué nos estas atacando?

-Yare, yare una pregunta a la vez, Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Te agradeceria que me contestarais.

-Jo, Tsuna-kun es usted muy malo. Pero yo también ya quiero comenzar con el _show._

Sawada se preguntó qué quería decir con _show._

-Verás Tsunayoshi-kun eh estado observando que usted daría la vida por sus guardianes y si es posible mucho más, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Si- Una respuesta seca pero con determinación.

-Pero sus guardianes no piensan lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Su intuición le estaba gritando que no escuchara nada de lo que decía, que no le gustaría saber de lo que hablaba, pero también le decía que esto que sucedería le cambiaría la vida.

-El guardian de la lluvia, la tormenta, el sol, el rayo, la nube, la niebla y su tutor Reborn al igual que todos los que conoce, no lo quieren de verdad, sólo están con usted por ser el décimo Vongola y, por supuesto, porque usted les ha dado una ilusión de un mundo mejor.

-No comprendo

-Nadie se acercó a Dame-Tsuna antes de que Reborn apareciese en su vida

-Pero era porque aun no nos conocíamos bien y...-Fué interrupido por el otro

-¿Y por que no lo ayudaron cuando era molestado, maltratado, golpeado y humillado?

-Porque aún no conocía a todos y...-De nuevo no lo dejo terminar

-¿Por qué tu madre nunca te apoyaba o se acercaba a hablarte cuando te veía regresar herido del colegio?

-Ella no sabía-...

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Te recuerdo que es una madre y se da cuenta de todo lo que pasa con su hijo

-Pero...

-¿Por qué si Hibari defiende tanto la paz de Namimori, nunca le puso un alto a tus agresores?

-Porqu-...

-¿Por qué hasta que apareció Reborn comenzó a tener interés en saber de usted?

-Eso no-..

-¿Por qué Yamamoto nunca le tendió una mano antes, si se supone que él es un alma buen y gentil?

-Él-...

-¿Cuándo apareció Gokudera Hayato y por qué comenzó a seguirlo? ¿Cuándo se comenzaron a interesar en usted los hermanos Sasagawa? ¿Por qué lo siguió Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro? ¿Por qué lo sigue Bovino Lambo si nada más quiere ir con la madre de usted? ¿Cómo conoció a Miura Haru?

-Cuando apareció Reborn y se supo que yo sería el Décimo Vongola- Susurro quedamente y sus ojos cristalizados

-¿Por qué llego Reborn?

-Por que debía entrenarme para ser el Décimo Vongola

-Lo ve-...

Tsuna se levantó de golpe interrumpiéndolo

-¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver!¡Fué gracias a Reborn que ahora tengo amigos, amigos incondicionales que sé que no me abandonaran y me apoyaran!¡Amigos ue darían todo por mi, igual como yo por ellos!

-...

-¡Por eso...!Por eso...!¡Por eso te prohíbo que hables mal de ellos!

-Oh...¿**Amigos incondicionales**? Puedo apostarle que le darán la espalda cuando llegues a matar por primera vez...

-¿**Ma...tar**?

-¿En verdad cree que no llegará a matar alguna vez, estando dentro de la **mafia**?

Tsuna lo sabía, sabía que la mafia era peligrosa, viéndola por donde quieras, siempre tenias que cometer algún pecado... pero aún así... aún sabiendo todo eso... él aceptó, todo con tal de lograr tener el poder para defender a sus amigos... su familia... y ellos lo sabían muy bien, todos los guardianes sabían el porqué de que Tsuna haya aceptado el cargo. Es por eso que no dudaría de sus guardianes, él tenía fe en que sin importar la situación; ellos le tenderían una mano amiga y lo ayudarían a salir adelante y superar ese nuevo obstáculo.

-Yo... ¡**Confío en ellos**!

-¿Esta seguro?

-Si

-Entonces comprobemoslo

Y el mal presentimiento que tenía el Capo de Vongola se acentuó más en su pecho.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, usted tiene que matar a mi mano derecha si quiere salvar a sus guardianes

-¿Eh?

-Sus guardianes tienen instalando un chip en su cuerpo, con tan sólo apretar un botón, ellos detonaran en miles de pedazos

**Y el mundo se detuvo para Tsuna**

-Pero... ¡Es tu mano derecha!

-Y a él no le importará morir por mi

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por que quiero hacerte ver la verdad. Hace tiempo yo también confié en los guardianes que tenía y daría todo por ellos, y creí que ellos también por mi... pero estaba equivocado... cuando cometí mi primer asesinato, me abandonaron y le dieron información confidencial a la familia enemiga, con el fin de matarme

Y Sawada lo comprendió un poco más, ser traicionado por tu propia familia...

-Por eso me veo en usted, Tsunayoshi-kun. Y no quiero que usted pase por lo mismo, así que hagamos ese trato, mate a mi mano derecha y yo libero a sus guardianes.

-No puedo... aún no- Susurro desesperado y con los ojos bañados en lagrimas

-Veo que tiene un corazón puro... esta bien

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué estaba bien?

-Le tengo un nuevo trato. Para probarle que sus guardianes lo pueden traicionar entonces fingiremos que usted mató a mi mano derecha... si sus guardianes aún así no lo abandonan entonces los libero de los chip's incrustados en ellos, y hago una alianza con Vongola... pero sino lo hacen... usted debe irse de este universo e irse a otro

-¿Universo? Así como lo hacía Byakuran

-Parecido, solo que al que yo lo enviare no es un universo paralelo de este mundo, sino de otro... No tiene que entenderlo ahora, lo sabrá con el tiempo

-Pero... si llegase a pasar lo que dices, ¿liberaras a mis guardianes?

-...Si

-Acepto

Porque Tsuna sabía que sus guardianes no lo traicionaría jamas; ¿verdad?

**Talves**** confiar tanto en ellos, fue su peor error**

Pero así era él, y tendría fe en ellos, porque eran...

**Sus amigos**


End file.
